Sasuke Uchiha
'Sasuke Uchiha '''is an Anbu-class shinobi and the sole surviving member of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. He is also the current incarnation of Indra. After the Fourth Shinobi World War and losing to Naruto Uzumaki in battle to end Hagaromo's sons' feud, Sasuke rejoined his village and once again became friends with Naruto and Team Kakashi. His goal is now to protect his village and become its' new Hokage through peace and unity instead of chaos and revolution. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Sasuke is a tall and fairly-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black-chin length hair. His hair is spiky with long bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He wears a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper, with the Uchiha Clan symbol on his back, and blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He also wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up to his stomach to his knees and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He also wears the Konoha forehead protector around his neck, just like Hinata. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Sasuke is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, where he is good at quick and blind-spot attacks, abling him to handle opponents who are proficient in the style of fighting. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Sasuke has great speed and reflexes, dodging attacks and moving behind his opponents before they could react. He can also combine that with his Ninpo, being agile and fast against powerful opponents with raw strength. *Enhanced Endurance - Sasuke has a high level of physical endurance, enabling him to battle tougher opponents without rest. Though exhausted for a short amound of time, Sasuke can still battle his opponents despite his condition. *Enhanced Durability - Sasuke can be quite durable during battle. He was able to survive a direct attack from Killer Bee's Lariat, despite it's destructive power. *Genius-Level Intellect - From a young age, Sasuke repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick descision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. **Expert Strategist and Tactician - Sasuke is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their works with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. *Immense Chakra Power - Sasuke is considered to have large amounts of chakra energy, which makes him a Kage-level fighter (though not as strong as Naruto and Hirashi) **Masterful Chakra Control Shinobi Powers *Ninjutsu Master - Sasuke is highly talented in Ninjutsu, where he can mostly use Fire Style and Lightning Style techniques, as well as other chakra-based techniques. **Nature Transformation - Due to his natural talent and genius, Sasuke has been able to master highly advanced nature transformation techniques. ***Fire Style Ninjutsu - As a recognised member of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Style. ***Lightning Style Ninjutsu **Bukijutsu Expert - Sasuke has reguarly displayed great skill in ninja tools. ***Kenjutsu Master - Sasuke is a master of swordsplay, during his training with Orochimaru, and is able to hold his own against other swordsmanship fighters, such as Killer Bee and some Arrancar Fraccion. His skill is even acknowledge by Mifune, a famous swordsman. ***Shurikenjutsu Expert - Sasuke is well-versed in usage of shuriken and kunai, and fires them with direct and persice aim. **Fuinjutsu Expert **Summoning Jutsu - Sasuke has learned summoning jutsu during his training with Orochimaru, abling him to summon either snakes or hawks during battle. *Taijutsu Expert - Sasuke's taijutsu skills are at a high level, enabling him to put opponents on the defensive such as Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. *Genjutsu Practitioner - Sasuke is naturally talented in the art of genjutsu. *Ninpo Master - Sasuke is a master in the art of Ninpo, abling him to keep up with and suprise high-level Shinobi who are experts in the technique. **Teleportation Jutsu Dojutsu *Sharingan - Sasuke awakened his Sharingan after his brother murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. *Mangekyo Sharingan **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **Inferno Style Ninjutsu **Amaterasu **Susano'o *Rinnegan Equipment *Chokuto *Demon Wind Shuriken *Wire Strings List of Moves and Techniques *Amaterasu *Chidori *Chidori Blade *Chidori Senbon *Chidori Sharp Spear *Chidori Stream *Chidori True Spear *Falcon Drop *Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu *Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu *Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu *Flame Control Sword *Inferno Style: Flame Control *Inferno Style: Flame Control - Jumping Flames *Inferno Style: Flame Control - Wild Needle *Inferno Style: Flame Control - Yasaka Magatama *Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control *Kirin *Lion's Barrage *Shadow Shuriken Jutsu *Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack *Susano'o *Susano'o: Captive Slash *Susano'o: Crush List of Awakenings *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan *Susano'o *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Susano'o Version *Rinnegan *Winged Susano'o Relationships Family *Madara Uchiha (Ancestor, Deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (Father, Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Mother, Deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki (Close friend) **Suigetsu Hozuki (Best friend) **Jugo (Close friend) *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend and Arch-rival) *Sakura Haruno (Girlfriend) *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Team Guy *Team Asuma *Team Hirashi *Yuago *Shisui Uchiha (Anbu Partner) *Mecha-Naruto *Gaara (Good friend) *Kankuro *Temari *Ay *Killer Bee *Mei Termui *Ohnoki *Mifune *Renji Abarai *Knuckles the Echidna Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Rival in Strength) *Hirashi Hyuga (2nd Rival in Strength) *Gaara (formerly) *Itachi Uchiha (formerly) Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Zaman's Army **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Kaguya Otsusuki *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Zetsu *The Akatsuki **Itachi Uchiha (formerly) **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Uzumaki (formerly) *Sakura Haruno (formerly) *Kakashi Hatake (formerly) *Konohagakure (formerly) *The Five Kage (formerly) *Danzo Shimura *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Metal Naruto Quotes *''My name is Sasuke Uchiha! And you will know that name in death! *''Know my rage! My despair!'' *''Burn in the black flames! All you can see is nothingness!'' *''I'll protect the village and become Hokage!'' *(to Itachi Uchiha) - I lived my whole life just to see you die! *(to Itachi Uchiha) - I won't disapoint you, Itachi! I will protect the Hidden Leaf and become its' hokage! Trivia * See Also *Sasuke Uchiha/Image Gallery *Sasuke Uchiha/Battles & Events *Sasuke Uchiha/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Anbu Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Team Taka Category:Team Kakashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Naruto